The demand for improvements in devices to support and connect coaxial transmission lines has risen greatly in recent years with improved communications and electromagnetic wave transfer techniques. Higher frequency usages have greatly expanded the demand placed upon these sorts of structures. Different configurations, dimensions and materials have been utilized to improve performance under ever more critical conditions.
One area in which a number of substantial modifications and improvements have occurred over the years is that of microwave connecting devices particularly coaxial devices. These coaxial structures provide an effectively transparent interface between two conductive coaxial lines which carry the microwave energy, and, therefore, messages or the like. These have been adapted for a variety of purposes and have included improvements intended to solve specific problems. One such improved connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,445, issued to one of the present co-inventors, Helmut Bacher and to Egon Seiter. This '445 patent, which is incorporated herein by reference, includes a substantial discussion of the purposes of the microwave connector and the nature of components which have been utilized in the prior art.
Various other improvements, such as those referred to and cited in the Bacher/Seiter '445 patent have also been made with the intent of improving performance. However, none have been entirely successful in keeping up with the increasing demands for higher frequency and optimized microwave performance factors.
One of the most significant factors, besides negative aspects, such as moding at frequencies other than desired TEM modes, fringing capacitance and others, is the mechanical fit between the support element itself and the external plug element with which it is adapted to mate. Achieving precise dimension and uniformity in the mechanical fit is highly important and is critical to performance, particularly in microwave applications. Accordingly, improvements in uniformity of the structure of the support structures and connectors, as well as optimizing the configuration structure to optimally handle the particular type of electromagnetic energy being transferred therethrough, are very important characteristics. The improvements in this area are the primary goals of the present invention, which have not been properly addressed in an economical manner in the prior art.